railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
RTS Sanford Subdivision
The RTS Sanford Subdivision (Florida A-Line) Server is planned to start in the beginning of 2018. A sample video of Q457 operating between on Sean's test server is shown between Pecan & Rands Yard overnight and into the morning. Where and when to find and sign up for sessions As we get closer to a firm start date for our 1st session, it will be announced on the Wikia and posted to www.run8servers.com for this and all future sessions. Sessions are planned in general Monday and Wednesday evenings. There will also likely be sessions on Sunday afternoons. All sessions are subject to Sean's availability to host. For those simply wanting to observe operations, they may do so by simply connecting to the IP address shown on the www.run8servers.com site. There is no password, which means no membership required to connect or even participate. Participation can take place once in advance, you sign up on www.run8servers.com for the announced session. You can also select your preference here as well. Sean as host will grant you access as you enter the server. Those who have not signed up should be able to board AI trains or other player trains (it's nice to ask first if they mind in chat). Operations The server will be operated in Anarchy mode, or obligatory when other dispatchers are on duty. Keep in mind DS operations are not expected to be very busy at all. The operations start in the north from spawn points at Jacksonville yard & IM facility depending on the train. Trains will exit either via Grand Jct. or the line to Baldwin so that a deletion occurs automatically. On the south side, trains spawn at the end of the main, or the IM facility at Taft. All trains running out of the area including IM services would run to the end of the main and delete. To start with IM switching is not simulated. This may be extended in the future once enough demand and people are interested in it. Q457 Q458 will be running every 24 simulation hours. Other locals feeding off of Q457 will run only when manpower is available. If manpower is not available it gets automatically tagged after 12 hours from drop. Sean will schedule/spawn Q457, and schedule Q458 usually for the start of a session. However some minor adjustments can be made for crew availability. The locals are available first come first serve as soon as cars have been dropped off by Q457 in the appropriate starting yards. What is available can be found in the various yard and industry reports from your Run8 hot keys once connected. Though forums are available in the Wikia to ask questions, or report any issues. This is not a requirement for operating in a session. There is no registry system. Anyone that is available can sign up and run a train. You should be efficient enough on how to operate a train of your capabilities. Sean reserves the right to block, or change any arrangements. Other than Q457, Q458, and available switchers all other trains are spawned by the AI spawn system. You are free to take over any train that is available to run. You may also request a spawn from it's starting location to attempt to give you a complete run (keeping in mind sessions are limited to a certain number of hours). Communications Though the DS is not as busy as other routes, he is often multi-tasking. Channel 0 is to be used for ALL official communications. To get the attention of the dispatcher please use any available cab radio, and tone the DS on channel 0 (You may need to change the channel and find tone code for this to work). The DS will answer you on channel 0 when available. Sean has put out several youtube videos and will continue to add content to both youtube and the Wikia as time permits. If this information doesn't answer any of your questions please post on our forums. DO NOT WORRY about repeat information. All the information you need is in this document and/or will be provided to you in attached documents in the near future. Very simple and limited questions can be asked on in server chat. But please try and use the forums as much as possible. Running On Server There is no requirement for calling signals, however you may do so if you wish on channel 0. You should be familiar with the route either by experience or run8depot maps as a reference. Speed limits will show up on signs, as well as in the Shift Z. So if your not sure what a signal is, or what the speed is this is the best place to find it. Other than Q457 and yard trains (that tie down their power), all other trains simply follow the signals and run off the territory. Q458 also has yard work, but it will also run off the territory. Manual switches are only required to be operated and restored to normal (mainline only) for these trains. The majority of trains operating otherwise do not have any switching. You can simply run the train at track speed to the end of the line where it will delete itself (exception again to above trains that tie down). Closing Thoughts This document will be updated along with references to Wikia documents etc. as testing continues and we start our first official runs. Other than what this document reference, no other documents are needed. Anyone participating should understand this document, and ask questions ahead of time if they are not sure. More information will follow in the near future closer to the launch. Check Sean's youtube channel for more information and live streams as things are prepared (youtube viewing is NOT required). We will see you in 2018.